


Random DC fics and HCs

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, There might be angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Just a bunch of DC fics and headcanons.





	1. Embarrassing Moments with Dick and Wally

**_How about headcanons for embarrassing and awkward situations Dick and Wally have been caught in?_ **

 

* * *

Wally once asked Dick to do a sniff check and Artemis walked in while Dick had his nose near Wally’s armpit.

Dick was too lazy to tie his own shoe so Wally offered to do it so Bruce walked in to see Dick with his foot hiked up to Wally’s chest.

Wally has carried Dick bridal style when they needed to get somewhere quickly and despite Dick’s best efforts, pictures still exist.

They were once studying together in the Mount and Wally got frustrated and cried out “I quit! I am just gonna suck dick for money for the rest of my life.” and Dick said “Do I get a say in this?” And that was when Wally realized he should be more careful about how he words things.

Wally has had to carry Nightwing over his shoulder exactly once and refuses to do so again because he turned his head to say something to Kaldur and accidentally kissed Dick’s ass.

Conner walked in on Wally getting something out of Dick’s teeth and he thought they were making out.

They slept in the same bed together after a long mission and Bruce walked in on them spooning in their boxers and ended up giving them The Talk™.


	2. Stupid Things with Dick and Wally

**_Headcanons for stupid things Dick and Wally have probably done at Mount Justice or at the mall?_ **

 

* * *

Oh my god

Okay so when the team doesn’t know what Dick’s first name is, Wally likes to call Dick a variety of names that are not his. Peter, David, Steven, etc.

He called Dick John once by accident and it almost made Dick cry. He stopped with the random names after that in favor of calling him Robert.

When they are out and about with nonsupes, Dick likes doing things faster than Wally because he knows Wally cannot use his super speed. All that “too slow” bullshit.

Wally 300% has lost Dick at the mall and called him a little shit over the intercom.

So many short jokes at Dick’s expense.

So many

They have done the Titanic thing at Ikea and Conner left them there.

Wally likes to serenade Dick with horrible loves songs at different points in time.

He walked up behind Dick once while he was talking to Zee and started belting “Can you feel the love tonight?”

Dick got him back by sneaking into his room at 3 am and blasting “The Circle of Life.”

Needless to say neither of them looks at the Lion King the same after those events.

There antics continue as they grow older.

“You know, I can take you a lot more seriously now that you have focused on just one primary color.” “Says the walking hot dog stand.”

Wally will totally stand behind Dick and mimic his stance and Nightwing face.

Oh my god Wally also likes to call Nightwing “Batman Jr.” and “The Batbaby.” (He calls Tim “The Babybat” and insists those are entirely different names and you cannot mix them up or else.)

I think that is all I got for now lol


	3. Enchanted

_**Prompt: How about being enchantress apprentice and joining the yj team by anon** _

_**A/N: Sorry this is so short!** _

_Recognized. Zatanna. 25._

The team turned as a bright flash of light preceded Zatanna. She turned and typed something into the console. A name and a new designation rang out as another flash of light preceded a new person.

“Who is your friend?” Bart asked as he sped up to Zatanna’s side.

“This is S/H/N. She was working with Enchantress, but it has become too dangerous for her to remain with her. The woman that Enchantress is bound to is quickly losing control. The Justice League is dealing with her, but S/H/N needed someone else to work with, so I suggested the team.” Zatanna explained as the others gathered around.

The new girl was quiet and admittedly a bit nervous. She hadn’t expected to be meeting this many new people at one time.

Kaldur stepped forward with a gentle smile on his face. “Of course she is welcome here.  And not just because she needs a new place to stay, but because we would be glad to have someone of her skill set on the team.” He turned to the girl. “Welcome to Young Justice, S/H/N.”


	4. Green Lanterns Light

**_Prompt: Reader is a new green lantern hal and other lanterns from earth try teach them how to use their new ring by anon_ **

**A/N: I am not too certain about this one as I have never really written for Jon Stewart before and I am not confident in the way I write for Hal. I also have no idea how to write the way the ring works? I think I got it mostly correct, but let me know if I didn’t**

“Remind me again why we are in the middle of a desert in buttfuck nowhere?” Hal asked Jon as they landed on the sand. He and Jon were training the newest lantern recruit. Simon, Guy, and Jessica were busy with their everyday lives and they hadn’t even called Kyle to invite him.

Hal turned to look at the girl they were training. She was already in uniform and was currently scanning her surroundings. He could tell she was excited, but also very nervous to begin working.

“Because we needed space and privacy.” Jon answered. He turned to the girl. “Okay, Y/N, we are going to start training.”

Y/N’s eyes focused on him and she swallowed hard, her nerves beginning to show just a bit.

“Don’t worry, kid, you’ll do great.” Hal said encouragingly. “You’ll be flying circles around me and Jon here in no time flat.” The girl smiled and visibly relaxed.

“Now, there are several lantern corps.” Jon started. “They represent the emotional spectrum as well as the colors of the rainbow. Red is fueled by rage, orange by greed, yellow by fear, blue by hope, indigo by compassion, violet by love. There are also the black and white lantern corps. Black is fueled by death and white by light. We are members of the Green Lantern Corps. Our rings rely on willpower. Ours is the peacekeeping corp of the universe. You following so far?”

Y/N nodded and Jon continued. “In order to use your ring, you must be able to imagine what you want to do and will it to happen. Now, I want you to imagine something small. A bird, perhaps.”

Y/N took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them to find a hummingbird made of green light flying across the sand. She gasped and the tiny bird disappeared.

“Very good, let’s try something bigger. How about a cat?” Jon said. The girl kept her eyes open this time as she concentrated on her task. She pictured a cat in her head, but what came out instead was a roaring lion. The sound startled Y/N and the image shattered.

“Whoa, there tiger. That was a big cat.” Hal said as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry, I am not sure where I went wrong.” Y/N said as she stared down at the ground.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Jon assured her. “Creating images with your ring is art. There are no wrongs and rights about it.”

Y/N nodded and the lesson continued on. When they were finished, she felt much more capable of using her ring than she had before. She still had a long way to go, but she knew Hal and Jon wouldn’t let her fail.


	5. Bat-Girl (Bat!Sis and Damian)

**Prompts: “One of the boys is forced to take a toddler!reader out for Halloween. Of Head-canons for how each of the boys would react to/do it?! - anon” + “Halloween prompt? Damian’s first Halloween in Gotham and his friend(reader? Jon? Colin?) and/or his brothers convince him to go trick-or-treating for the first time? Seeing Damian having the chance to actually be a kid just sounds cute. Thanks(even if you don’t write this, thanks for reading the suggestion) and have a great day!” - anon**

“You sure you want to trust the demonspawn with the one pure member of this household?” Jason asked, gesturing between the two kids.

“They will be fine.” Bruce said, “Damian will take care of her and it will give him a chance to do regular kid stuff.”

Damian was wearing an old Robin costume. He had wanted to wear his, but Dick had told him he couldn’t go trick or treating in his suit. The obvious loophole was to take Dick’s old suit and make it more appropriate for his use.

“Father, as… honored as I am that you trust me with the safety of the infant,” Damian said, wrinkling his nose at the little girl beside him. ”I do not want to do ‘regular kid stuff’. I would much rather be on patrol.”

“No patrol for you tonight, Damian. Just candy.” Bruce said amusedly.

“I like candy.” A little voice said. She was dressed as a very fluffy bat. Bruce had thought that maybe she would ask to be a princess or even a cat, but she had very much wanted to be a bat.

Bruce’s face softened into a sweet smile. He gently scooped her up. “I know you like candy and Damian is going to take you to go get some. Would you like that?”

The little girl beamed at her brother, who scowled back at her. “Thank you, Dami!” She cried happily.

“That’s not my name.” He grumbled under his breath.

“You two should get a move on.” Jason said with a smirk. “All the good candy will be gone soon. Make sure to hit up the older houses. They won’t remember if you’ve been there or not.”

Bruce sent Jason a dark look as his son and daughter left.

“I don’t see why people celebrate Halloween.” Damian said as he walked up to the first house with his little sister beside him. “It is just a capitalist idea masquerading as a superstitious holiday.”

“What does capitalist mean, Dami?” The little bat asked.

“Ask Father when we get home.” Damian told her as he rang the doorbell, not even bothering to incorrect use of his name.

“Oh, what precious looking children!” An elderly woman said as she opened the door. “A little superhero and what are you, dearie?”

“Imma bat!” The little girl said as she lifted her arms to reveal her fuzzy wings.

“How…. delightful.” The woman said as she dropped some candy in the buckets. “Stay safe now, kiddies.”

Damian turned and walked away, his hand grasping at his sister’s to pull her away from the house.

By the end of the second hour, he was tired of the whole thing and wanted to leave. “We are going home now.” He told his sister.

“But my bucket isn’t full, Dami!” She said, tears starting to fill her big eyes.

He sighed deeply before dumping his into hers. “It is now. Let’s go.”

“But, Dami! Don’t you want some candy?” She asked.

“Not particularly.” He grumbled as he continued to drag her down the street.

Finally, they got home. Damian dropped onto the couch with a huff.

“Did you have fun?” Dick asked. His little sister’s eyes lit up as she started talking as fast as she could about the things she had seen and the people she had met.

Damian took this as his cue to escape, going up to his room and getting into bed. He woke up the next morning to a piece of paper and a couple candy bars on his nightstand. He opened the note and found, in very shaky letters, the words “Best Brother Ever”. He hated to admit it, but maybe the little brat wasn’t so bad after all.


	6. Gotta Go My Own Way (Bat!Sis)

_**Prompt: Could you do one for batsis where none of the boys seem to fully accept her which makes her run away and get lost so they look her up and when they find her she’s super badass and idk, you can continue it however you like. But with LOTS of angst pretty please?** _

“Why can’t you just trust me? I have been training just as long as you have.” Y/N said as she stalked across the cave after Tim.

“You aren’t as skilled as I am and you blow things way out of proportion, like you are right now.” Tim said as he dropped into the chair in front of the batcomputer.

“Just because I am not Robin doesn’t mean I can’t handle myself. And I am not blowing things out of proportion. You guys babysit me and underestimate me every step of the way. If I am not as good at fighting or problem solving as you are, it is because none of you have given me a chance.”

“Calm down, Y/N.” Dick said, putting his hands on her shoulders. “We just want to make sure you stay safe.”

“Yeah, sis, you know we don’t want you to get hurt.” Jason interjected.

“Are you protecting me or are you holding me back?” Y/N asked as she left the cave. She loved her brothers, truly she did, but she knew that she could do more than they gave her credit for. She wasn’t an acrobat like Dick, a first rate detective like Bruce and Tim, a sharpshooter like Jason, or a highly trained assassin like Damian, but she knew she could find her skillset if they just gave her the chance.

She sighed as she entered her room and closed the door. She knew they were well meaning, but the constant handholding and hovering were driving her insane. Just once, she would like to be her own hero as opposed to the sidekick of a sidekick.

She walked over to her bed and pulled a suitcase out from under it. Leaving wasn’t a decision she took lightly, she had been agonizing over it for months, but nothing was changing and she needed to make a move. She wiped away her tears as she packed her bag. The thought of how upset her family would be when they figured out she was gone was breaking her heart, but she was set in her decision.

She opened her window and climbed out. She made it to the edge of the property before a shadow dropped down in front of her. She honestly has been expecting him sooner.

“Lovely evening for a walk, isn’t it?” Bruce said in a bemused tone. He moved closer when she didn’t answer. “I know what you are doing. I am not happy about it, but I won’t stop you either. Just promise me you’ll stay safe, okay?”

Y/N nodded and wrapped her arms around her father. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you, too.” He said as he kissed the top of her head. He watched as she disappeared into the night.

Y/N didn’t know if he told her brothers to stay away or if he simply kept them off her tracks, but she didn’t see them for several years. In that time, she trained with everyone who was willing to teach her. She steered clear of the League for fear that somehow word would get back to Damian and her family would come looking for her.

Five years after leaving, she stepped back into Gotham. She laughed at how dreary it was, exactly as damp and depressing as she remembered. And yet strangely, she loved it more than any of the cities she had seen while traveling.

She stepped into the apartment she had rented. She didn’t feel like she could go home, not yet at least. She had been gone too long to just walk up to the front door.

When night fell, she put on her new suit and headed out onto the street. As soon as she started jumping from roof to roof, she noticed her family watching her. She smiled and kept going until she knew they were following her. She landed on a rooftop and waited for them to catch up.

“Who are you and what are you doing in our city?” Damian said as he stepped forward to meet her.

“I am aware that Wayne Industries has sizable holdings in Gotham, but I don’t think you could really call it ‘your’ city.” Y/N teased. There was a moment of silence has they realized who was behind the new mask.

“Holy fuck.” Jason whispered. The boys had been lost as to where their sister ran off to. They had searched for months before Bruce finally shut them down.

“Y/N?” Dick said as he moved closer to her.

“In the flesh.” She said with a flourish.

“Where have you been?” Tim asked. They were honestly so shocked to see her that they forgot to be mad.

“Here, there, and everywhere. I needed more training so I went and got it.” Y/N answered with a shrug. Dick moved forward and enveloped her in a hug.

“Don’t you ever put shit like that again. We thought you were dead.” Dick said as he squeezed her tightly.

“I won’t. I got what I wanted and now I am back to stay.” She whispered as she hugged him back.

“Not to be a party pooper, but there is a hostage situation two streets away.” Tim said.

Dick let go of Y/N. “You want to show us what you learned, lil sis?”

Y/N smiled. “It would be my pleasure.”


	7. Random Batfamily Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some of these involve the reader and some don't. Those that do have the reader as the "sister" to the Robins and a daughter to Bruce. Her age varies from adult to toddler so keep that in mind as you read along lol

**"Why did we agree to play Dead by Daylight again? Especially since the killer is our sister and plays this more than we do?"**

“You said it was going to be a, and I quote, ‘team building exercise’.” Jason said as he tried to run from the killer.

“Yeah, well that was before I realized how many perks Y/N had or how awful Tim is at fixing generators.” Dick said as he spectated Jason’s make or break attempt to find the trapdoor before Y/N could hit him again.

“Arguing isn’t going to revive anyone, boys. Nor is it going to keep me from winning.” She said as Jason ran straight into a trap. The boys all groaned as Jason was put on the hook and the game ended.

* * *

  **"So apparently it's easier to lose your younger sister in a mall even with your three bros helping to watch her, than to win a game of DDR...."**

Tim panted as he slumped against the machine.

“Well, technically you were all supposed to be watching them, Timbers.” Stephanie pointed out. “And it isn’t their fault you have no rhythm.”

“Oh, well, geez, Steph, thanks for that.” Tim said as he picked up his jacket and headed towards the mall security kiosk. Hopefully they would be able to help him locate the little girl that they had lost.

“No problem, Timberly.”

* * *

  **"Unlike you tall giants. I'm staying in this small area in which you can't get me cause you're too big to fit."**

“Come on, sissy. We didn’t mean it.” Dick tried to coax Y/N out of the space under the batcomputer, but she wouldn’t move.

“Come on, shorty. We weren’t trying to anger you.” Jason said as he tried to duck down and make eye contact, but hit his head.

“Damian, you should crawl in there and go get her.” Dick suggested.

“No way, Grayson. If my sister wishes to be away from the likes of you and Todd I will not stop her.” Damian huffed as he went up the stairs.

“In your face, you big meanie heads!”

* * *

  **"So, why'd you punch them?"**

Dick asked as he hunkered down underneath the table next to his little sister.

She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of his hand. “They were picking on me. At first it was just that one girl, and then they all started saying mean things and I got mad.”

Dick nodded as he pulled the little girl closer. “Sometimes people are mean, but that doesn’t mean you can punch them.”

“But Daddy does.” She said stubbornly.

Dick silently cursed Bruce once again for making parenting a little girl so hard.

* * *

  **"When am I allowed to drive the batmobile?"**

Bruce turned to his six year old daughter with a raised eyebrow. “Where did this come from?”

The little girl shrugged. “I just wanted to know because Jay drove it yesterday and Tim drove it today so I wanted to know when my turn was.”

Bruce pondered her words for a moment. “Well, sweetie, the batmobile isn’t like the other cars so you might never get to drive it, but I will get you a car when you turn 16.”

The little girl nodded as she skipped up the stairs. Bruce watched her go with a smile, but he was planning on talking to his sons later.

* * *

  **"He's my favorite brother, because he's the only one who didn't ruin my date with my crush."**

Y/N said as she pointed to Tim. He was sprawled out on the couch in the living room.

“He passed out before we could convince him to help us!” Dick said, not sure whether he was trying to get himself out of this mess or if he was just making it worse. 

“He is still my favorite.” Y/N said as she went up the stairs. Why couldn’t she have normal brothers that would leave her alone when she went on a date with one of their friends.

* * *

  **"Darling, I love you more than I can express in words.. but please stop teaching chickens necromancy.** ” Y/N sighed as she watched her son crouch down in the yard with a book on black magic and a group of poultry surrounding him.

“Ummi, I must teach my pets to protect themselves again foxes and Todd.” Damian said as he got up and walked over to his mother.

“Damian, chickens cannot read nor can they cast spells.” Y/N said as she wiped some of the dirt off his face.

“With all do respect, I shall continue training them until I have proof of their inability to master the dark arts.” Damian said as he grabbed a different book.

Y/N sighed as she watched him hunker down in the dirt a second time.

* * *

  **"Alright, who the hell messed with my chocolate stash?!"**

“Roy, none of us touched your nasty ass chocolate.” Jason said. He was about to turn the page in his book when it was brutally ripped from his hands. Roy paused when he saw the look of absolute fury on Jason’s face. 

“Oh, you gone and done it now, Redneck.” Y/N whispered, taking the book from Roy’s hands. She inspected the pages before handing the book back to Jason. “Your book is fine, Jay. Roy, Kori and I used the chocolate to make cookies, which you are welcome to have a few of if Jason doesn’t murder you first.” Y/N said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

  **"Batman might have a No-Killing Rule, bUT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY ART TABLET. YOU ARE AS SURE AS HELL DEAD."**

“Hey, now, watch it, Demon Spawn. I don’t even live here, what makes you think I did it?” Jason said as he looked down at the boy.

“Because you live to irritate me, Todd.” Damian growled.

“True, but I wasn’t here to commit the crime. I have an alibi.” Jason drawled as he walked away.

Damian didn’t believe him for one moment and continued to accuse him for weeks. Except until security footage revealed that Alfred the cat was the true perpetrator of the crime.

* * *

  **"Touch my books one more time, and I swear I will make sure you die a very slow and painful death."**

“It was one time, Jaybird, I swear it will never happen again.” Roy said, flashing what he hoped were effective puppy dog eyes.

Jason glared at him. “You tried to make fucking pinterest ass letter art by folding the pages of my leather bound Pride and Prejudice and ended up ripping out most of the pages.”

“Yeah, I probably should have reached went out and bought a paperback from the thrift store down the street, but it was going to be so pretty.” Roy sighed.

“Your blood won’t be very pretty all over this carpet so move your ass somewhere else.” Jason grumbled.

* * *

  **"Can we *please* keep the tiger?"**

“Tell you what, Damian. We can keep the tiger, but you have to give up every other pet you have and you cannot bring another thing home ever again.” Bruce said as he watched the tiger stalk from one end of its cage to the other.

Damian carefully weighed his options. “Does that mean Titus would leave?”

“Titus, Batcow, Alfred the cat, if they are your pet, you are trading them for this tiger.” Bruce said firmly.

“I believe we can find the tiger another home.” Damian sighed.

“Wise decision.” Bruce said as he turned away. He had a couple calls to make.

* * *

  **"Unlike y'all folk, I have to take care of all the chicks."**

“Harper, you better not be playing with my new pets.” Damian growled as he walked into the backyard. Roy was leaning against the chicken house with his trucker hat sitting high on his head.

“Don’t worry, Demon Spawn. Roy didn’t touch your cocks.” Jason said. He was laying on one of the lawn chairs with his eyes closed. 

“Why do you persist in making dick jokes about everything?” Dick asked. 

“Well, the universe made one when she made you, so I figure it is alright.” Jason said with a smirk. In a flash, Dick was up and Jason was running across the yard, laughing his head off. 

“And they say we can’t get along.” Tim muttered to Damian.

* * *

  **"Please tell me you didn't actually break into the zoo in the middle of the night and free all the animals... without me."**

“I wasn’t aware you wanted to be invited, Harper.” Damian said as he watched the chaos on the news as zookeepers looked in vain for the missing animals.

“Dude, I fucking love pulling shit like this! I just have one question: where are the animals?” Roy asked. Damian calmly picked up his napkin and cleaned his face of any cereal or milk. He opened his mouth to explain when he heard a very angry voice calling from the batcave.

“Guess that answers my question.” Roy laughed as Damian got up from the table and ran to the cave to explain to Bruce why he could not return the zoo animals.

* * *

  **"He's my new favorite."**

Damian’s jaw dropped to the floor. “But Father! He is not even your son!”

Bruce bit back a smile as he put his arm around Billy [Batson]’s shoulders. “Yet.”

He almost laughed when Damian started spluttering. Billy walked up to the younger boy and ruffled his hair. “Cheer up, kid. We are going to be brothers.”

* * *

  **"Duct tape is like the force, it has a light side and a dark side and it holds the universe together."**

“How drunk are you?” Jason said incredulously. 

“25?” Tim said, uncertainly. He wasn’t quite certain how many shots he had, only that it was at least more than two.

“You are going to hate your life in the morning.” Dick sighed as he helped Tim up the stairs. 

* * *

  **"Do you think if we did an illegal thing, bruce would arrest us?"**

Jason snorted at Tim’s words. “Do you think water is wet?”

Tim shook his head. He should have seen that coming.

“If he doesn’t, then I will.” A voice said from behind them. Tim turned to find Dick standing there. Tim turned back around to see Jason had disappeared.

“Should have known better than to trust that bastard.” Tim muttered as he tried to think of an explanation that would satisfy his older brother.


	8. What Are Big Brothers For? (Jason Todd and Tim Drake)

_**Prompt: can i request a batfam fic with some angst or hurt/comfort that ends with Jason being a good older bro to Tim? By anon** _

Tim entered his room and slammed the door behind him. Generally, he wasn’t one to slam doors or make a scene because of his mood, but tonight was an exception.

He had been on a case, a kidnapping of a local girl with a possible connection to human trafficking. He had finally figured out where she was being kept and had formulated a plan to rescue her. He had thought of every contingency and was prepared to save her.

Lot of good that did him.

He had taken down two of the captors when he heard the gunshot go off.

Tim punched the wall and cursed when he felt the pain shoot through his hand.

“Well, fuck, Timbers. What did the wall ever do to you?” Tim turned to see Jason reclining on his bed reading one of Tim’s books.

“What are you doing here?” Tim groaned as he took his book back from Jason. He put it back on the shelf before turning back to face his visitor.

“I heard about what happened.” Jason said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“How is it not my fault?” Tim asked incredulously. ”I should have planned for that. I should have cracked the case sooner. If I had just been better at my job, that girl would still be alive.”

“I can understand how you would feel that way,” Jason said sympathetically. “but let me ask you this: did you kidnap the girl?”

“What?” Tim exclaimed, “No, of course not.”

“Did you hold her hostage at gunpoint?” Jason continued.

“No.” Tim said as he sat on the bed. He had figured out what Jason was doing, but he figured he would let the man do what he thought would help.

“Did you pull the trigger?” Jason asked, moving to sit next to Tim.

“No.” Tim sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“So what you are saying is that even though you did nothing to contribute to the death of this girl, it is still your fault? Tt, here I was sitting here thinking you were the smart one.” Jason teased as he ruffled Tim’s hair. “Look, you did everything you could. What happened was a tragedy. And completely avoidable. Just not by you. We aren’t going to win every fight we enter. That’s the second thing you have to learn when you start this shitshow.”

Tim nodded. He would be lying if he said that Jason’s talk hadn’t helped him a bit. “If that is the second thing, what is the first?”

Jason grimaced. “Don’t wear green panties as the bottom part of your costume, especially during a Gotham winter.” He smirked when Tim laughed. “You are gonna be fine, kid. You’ve got good intentions and a good head on your shoulders.” He got up and walked to the door. “Oh, and if you tell Bruce I gave you a pep talk…” He turned and shot a finger gun at Tim. “You’re dead meat.”


	9. All's Fair in Love and Pillow Fights

**_Prompt: (I’m sorry, I’m just a huge nerd and couldn’t help myself!) So for a super fluffy prompt, I was thinking that the girls on the Young Justice team (Artemis, M'Gann, Zatana, and the reader) are just having a casual slumber party pillow fight, because they may be superheroes, but they are still teenage girls! Could possibly end with all of them passed out on the couch and them just leaning on each other and the guys are just like “Should we give them a blanket or…?” Thanks! by[@pinkiepie125](https://tmblr.co/mkg0oCn_k4xANBGbL8wukyA)_ **

“I am so tired right now.” Y/N moaned as she flopped face first onto one of the couches in the common room.

“It is only nine o’clock, how are you already tired?” Zatanna asked as she sat on the edge of the couch

“Sheer skill, I assure you.” Y/N joked as she rolled on to her back.

“I think I know what can solve that problem.” Artemis said as she grabbed one of the pillows.

“Don’t you dare.” Y/N cried out as she watched Artemis inch closer. Artemis smirked and hit Y/N on the stomach with the pillow.

Y/N sat up and grabbed another pillow. She and Artemis started hitting each other with the pillows.

Suddenly their pillows flew out of their hands. “M’Gann! We were having fun!” Y/N whined as she looked at the martian who had stolen their pillows. M’Gann just smiled and made the pillows fly at Artemis and Y/N.

They dodged them and grabbed couch cushions.

“Truce?” Y/N said as she held up her shield to fend off one of the levitating pillows.

“Truce.” Artemis said. They turned back to back and worked to keep from getting hit by the pillows.

“Hey Zee? You wanna jump in at any time?” Y/N called out as she and Artemis continued fighting.

“I’m actually having a lot of fun watching if it is all the same with you.” Zatanna answered. She was sitting on the counter in the kitchen watching all this play out in the living room.

M’Gann sent a pillow flying into the kitchen. Zatanna quickly said a spell that enchanted all three of M’Gann’s pillows.

In no time at all, Mg’Gann, Artemis, and Y/N were fighting off Zatanna’s pillows.

After about forty-five minutes of pillow war, they decided to end in a four-way draw.

“Well, now I am tired.”Artemis said as she collapsed on the couch. The other three muttered their agreements as they dropped on the same couch. In no time they were all out of it.

Fifteen minutes later, Nightwing and Conner walked in. They found the living room in a mess, like a hurricane had swept through, and all four girls asleep on one couch.

“So do we try and move them or do we put a blanket on them?” Conner whispered.

“From the looks of the room, I would say putting a blanket on them is our safest choice.” Dick replied with a slight laugh.

Conner went to grab a blanket, but Nightwing stood there and studied the sleeping faces. He pulled out his phone and took a couple pictures. He looked at them and smirked. “We’ll laugh about this someday.”


	10. Littlefoot the Dragon

_**Prompt: A one-shot where reader smuggles their pet into Mount Justice and accidentally scares the team with their pet and has to calm down both the team and their pet. by anon** _

“Wait, so you are telling me you brought me you brought your giant pet lizard to Mount Justice and lost it.” Wally said as he paced the room. This was not what he was expecting to hear when his best friend had pulled him aside to talk to him.

“Well, technically Littlefoot is a medium sized monitor lizard and I didn’t lose him. I just… don’t know what part of Mount Justice he is in.” Y/N explained. She had taken her pet out his enclosure so she could wash it and then the little guy had wandered off.

Wally was about to say something when they heard a bunch of screams. Wally quickly picked up Y/N and sped to the origin of the screaming. Littlefoot the lizard had found a home in the living room, basking in the heat from a nearby lamp.

“There you are!” Y/N cried out as she walked up to the reptile. She picked him up and cradled him close. “You really need to learn not to run off.” She turned to find the rest of her team looking at her with a mixture of shock and fear on their faces.

“This dragon belongs to you?” Wally asked incredulously. Even though she had said she owned a larger than what he would consider normal lizard, he still wasn’t expecting for it to be this big.

“He isn’t a dragon. He is a Savannah Monitor lizard, but yes, he is mine.” Y/N said. “His name is Littlefoot.”

“Y/N, there is not a part of that lizard that is ‘little’.” Robin said.

“When I first got him, he was tiny. And I love the Land Before Time movies.” Y/N said as she moved towards the door. The team watched as her and Littlefoot made their way back to the room that housed his enclosure.

“I’m still calling it a dragon.” Wally muttered.


	11. Welcome Home

_**Prompt: It’s me! Platonic Trope Anon. I’m here to request that Multiple Soulmate Platonic Trope for the season 1 YJ team. You can choose who can be the romantic soulmate and the rest can be the platonic or! Make them all the platonic soulmates because not everyone needs a romantic relationship with someone!** _

The worst part of having several soulmates is the period before you meet them. You would think that having so many would make it easier to find them, but here Y/N stood at 16 years old without having met one of the people whose names were written on her skin.

She sighed, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the names listed there.

_Kaldur’ahm_

_Dick Grayson_

_Wally West_

_Conner Kent_

_M’gann M’orzz_

_Artemis Crock_

_Zatanna Zatara_

As she repeated them in her head, she felt some of the stress leave her body. She heard a soft cough and looked up to see Batman standing there. She quickly pulled her sleeve back down to cover her wrist.

“Are you ready to meet your new teammates?” He asked. Y/N wasn’t sure why she felt called to work as a vigilante. A part of it was the need to correct injustice, but another part told her that this was what she was supposed to be doing, like a siren’s call to action.

Y/N nodded as she pressed a hand over the names on her arm. Batman didn’t say a word as he led the way. He brought her to what looked like an old phone box in a back alley. She didn’t ask questions when he opened the door and gestured her inside. A bright flash of light surrounded her and then she was stepping out into what looked like a large chamber inside of a cave.

She didn’t have time to scrutinize the room, however, because a group of teenagers around her age all came close to greet her.

“This is Y/S/N.” Batman informed them. “She will be joining the team.”

They all murmured greetings to her, but one boy with red hair appeared by her side. “It is great to meet you, S/H/N. I know this might seem a bit forward, but would you mind telling us what your real name is? Like your civilian one?”

“Wally!” A girl with blonde hair exclaimed. “You can’t just ask someone what their secret identity is.” The redhead shrugged, but continued to look at Y/N expectantly.

“Y/N. Y/N L/N.” She said, offering a hand for him to shake. He grasped it and pulled her closer, lifting her sleeve to inspect the names there. Y/N was too shocked to move, instead watching as a bright smile worked its way across his face.

“Guys, she has our names!” He cried out excitedly. He pulled her in for a tight hug as the realization of what was happening finally hit Y/N.

“Wait… You’re Wally West?” Y/N said, pushing against him so that she could see his face.

“Yep, and this is Artemis.” He said, zooming to stand next to the blonde girl that had reprimanded him earlier. “And Conner, Kaldur, Conner, M’gann, and Zatanna.” He said, zooming around to each member as he said their names. He finally came back to stand next to Y/N. “The guy over there wearing the shades even though we are inside is Dick, but Bats doesn’t like us saying his name too much. Super strict on privacy and all that.” Y/N nodded as Dick waved at her.

As she looked around the room at all the happy faces standing there, she was struck with how at home she had felt. She had come to this team knowing no one and hoping to find at least one of the names on her arm, but here she stood now with her soulmates like a new family that was just waiting for her to join them. She had never felt more at home.


	12. The Trying Threes

_**prompt: I’d like to request where the reader got de-aged to a toddler and the whole YJ team has to deal with them but reader is one of those toddlers that will start crying over small things and such.** _ **  
**

All heads turned as Conner entered the room. However, they weren’t as focused on him as they were what he held in his arms.

“Who’s the kid?” Bart asked bluntly. Nobody was quite sure what to do as none of them really expected to see a toddler in the hub.

“It’s Y/N. She got hit by… something and now she is a toddler.” He said, leaning to put her down. Instead of just standing though, the little girl lifted her feet as if the floor was lava. Conner sighed and lifted her again.

“So…. what we going to do?” Bart asked.

“For starters, we are going to call Zatanna and see if she can help.” Nightwing said as he walked into the room. “Conner, I need you to debrief you. Hand Y/N over to M’gann and come with me.”

M’gann stepped forward to take the little girl from him, but Y/N was having none of it. Her little hands gripped his shirt and she buried her face in his shoulder.

“She doesn’t know any of you anymore. The only reason she knows me is because I was there when she was changed.” Conner explained as he handed the now crying child to M’Gann and walked out of the room.

M’Gann bounced the little girl until she calmed down. She looked up at M’gann with big teary eyes and asked “Where’s Conner?”

“He’ll be right back. He needed to go talk to Nightwing about something.” M’gann answered, trying to make her voice as calm and soothing as possible. Y/N nodded and laid her head down on M’gann’s shoulder.

She was almost asleep when Conner came back into the room. She jerked her head up and started wiggling. “Down! Down!” She commanded.

As soon as M’gann put her on the ground, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her over to where he stood. She wrapped her arms around his legs.

“Y/N, let go. I can’t walk.” Conner said, slightly irritated. The little girl release one of his legs in favor of wrapping her body around one of them.

Conner sighed and started walking. He would have been irritated at the extra weight in his stride, if not for his super strength and the giggle he heard every time he lifted his leg.

He had made it all the way across the room when Tim walked up to them. “Hey, Zee is here and we need Y/N.” He leaned down as if to grab her, but she quickly moved out of his reach.

“No.” She said, her brows furrowing her face into a frown.

“Come on, Y/N. We need to go make you an adult again.” Tim said, reaching for her again.

She dodged him again, running back to hide behind Conner.

“Really, Robin? You going to try and argue with a three year old?” Conner said as he lifted her in his arms again. She smiled and patted his face.

“Smile.” She commanded. He lifted the corners of his mouth in response. She giggled and patted his face again.

She looked over his shoulder at Tim and stuck her tongue out at him. She laughed when he stuck his tongue out back at her.

“All right, let’s get you normal again.” Zatanna said as she walked into the room. “I need her to stand over here, please.”

“You are going to want to do this quickly, she is a bit clingy.” Conner said as he put her down and quickly stepped away.

Zatanna quickly said her spell and Y/N became an adult again. She wavered where she stood for a moment, blinking rapidly. Conner surged forward and held her steady.

“Welcome back, Y/N.” Bart said, speeding into the room to see her as an adult.

“What do you mean ‘back’? Where did I go?” She asked, turning to look at Conner.

“You don’t remember?” He asked. She slowly shook her head.

“Well, that is okay. Nothing really happened.” Conner said quickly. “Right, Bart?” He stared pointedly at the redheaded speedster.

“Oh, yeah. Nothing at all.” He said before speeding away. He had better delete those pictures on his phone of Conner holding Y/N. That would probably be best for everyone.


End file.
